Wireless communication services are a popular choice for accessing a variety of communication networks. To facilitate the provision of wireless services, many standards bodies put forward a variety of wireless technologies. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards including the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has also offered standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive communication solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Wireless communication services offer certain advantages over wired communication for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. Mobility also provides challenges for providing access to existing public and proprietary networks including the ability to ensure that a wireless device maintains connectivity while operating in a mobile environment.